


Motorcycles and Stickers

by MindInMyth



Category: Bitty - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Yandertale, ammazolie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Bitty au, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owner and pet, Reader-Insert, ammazolie yandertale au, possesive pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindInMyth/pseuds/MindInMyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get a Yandere Comic-Papyrus Bitty...and learn to take things one heat-cycle at a time.</p>
<p>Has roots in Ammazolie's Yandertale au. You can find her on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

The air was a stale mixture of dust and old smoke. The building seemed to be an old factory that had been repurposed. The grey concrete walls sheltered the shady venders and customers. You were trailing behind a few friends of yours, well, they were friendly acquaintances. You had met them through work. They lead a different, more dangerous, lifestyle than yours and you were a little curious.

The venders had different stalls selling things from “medicinal” herbs and meats to knives and guns, there were even a few animals. If it wasn’t for the shady location and people it could have been a normal market, with guns included. You meandered to a peculiar stand.

The table was draped in a light blue fabric. There were a few photo albums propped up, displaying drawn art. A jewelry stand displayed doll-sized clothes and accessories. You glanced at the vendor, almost ready to ask why they sold that stuff. The vendor was a woman with a cat-ear hat on. She was zoned into the drawling pad in her lap. You decide not to interrupt her.

Glancing behind the table, you nearly jump back, there are little people in crates. You look closer. They seem to be little skeleton monsters. Bittys! You nearly face-palm for not thinking of that first. You’ve seen plenty of people with Bittys around the city.

You glance over the Bittys. There are about twenty of them, each has their own crate with a towel for a carpet and a few pieces of furniture. It seemed there are three different types of Bittys. Some are slender and aloof, wearing flashy clothes. Another seems like a punk with a Band-Aid on his head. There are only three of the third kind, they have bright eyes, one orange the other blue, they are in bright comfy clothes and seem to have stickers on their skulls.

One of the bright-eyed Bittys is looking at you.

“Hi.” You say softly.

“Hi!” he exclaims with a smile. “Do you like stickers?”

You chuckle “I don’t mind them.”

“Hmm,” he regards you for a moment “You look like a heart sticker kinda person!” He runs to the back of his room and returns with a small heart sticker. “Here.” he puts his arm through the bars.

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna steal your stickers.”

He smiles and nods “I’m sure.”

You grin and touch your fingers to the bars, trying to give him options of where to put the sticker.

He meticulously places and smooths it onto the nail of your index finger. You pull your hand away and admire the orange and blue heart on your nail. “Say, what’s your name?” You ask.

“I’m YanCap.” He puts his hand out for a hand shake.

“I’m (Y/N).” you gently shake his hand with your index finger and thumb.

“That’s a really pretty name. Ooo, I like your patch. Are you a pirate?” He pointed to your jacket.

You looked down at the patch on your leather riding jacket. You wore the jacket so often you didn’t really notice the skull and cross bones on the chest pocket.

“Oh,” you chuckled “Nah, it’s just a decoration. I try to look like a bad-ass when I ride my motorcycle.” You struck an aggressive pose with your hands in fists before winking at him and relaxing.

“What about your get-up?” you asked him.

He looked down at his bright sweater and sweatpants both of which had stickers “I try to look adorable when nice humans come around.” He grabbed a small pillow and hugged it to him, striking an adorable pose.

“You pull the look off very well.” You complement.

“Thank you.”

“Hmm, what do you do for fun?”

“Huh, um, I color, play with stickers, color my stickers. Oh, sometimes they have a TV on in the tables across from us. There are a lot of cool shows. Yesterday there was a cooking show on. They were making a pie. I couldn’t tell what kind but it looked awesome!” he was nearly drooling.

You laughed “You like sweets?”

“Yah! They’re so yummy!” he spun around in excitement “I like all the candy but monster candy is my favorite. There are so many flavors and it tastes like magic!”

“Cool. I’ll have to try it sometime.”

“You’ve never had candy?” he looked at you in dismay as if you were wounded.

“No, I’ve had candy.” He visibly relaxed “But I’ve never had monster candy.”

“Oh, wait a sec!” he ran to the back of his room and moved things around. When he came back he had a shard of candy. “Here!” he held the candy piece out “Try it.” He grinned.

“Oh, I couldn’t do that. I don’t wanna steal your candy.”

“You’re not stealing. I’m giving it to you.” He wiggled the candy.

“But you just said it was your favorite. I don’t want to take something you really like away from you.”

He’s face fell. He started to pout.

“Wait, wait,” you put your hand out “I’ll try it.” you take the candy as his smile returns.

You look at it for a second. It’s colored blue so maybe it’s blue raspberry. You pop it in your mouth.

“Mmm!” you swirl it around. It tastes like blue raspberry and it tingles your tongue, almost like Pop-Rocks but not quite. You see YanCap’s happy expectant gaze.

“It’s really good!” you easily speak around the candy piece.

“I knew you’d like it!” he cheers and bounces a bit.

“Hey,” a hand touched your shoulder “We’ve been lookin’ fer you.”

You turned to see a familiar woman. She was part of the group you had arrived with. You didn’t have much of an opinion for her. All you really knew was that she had a permanently dazed looked.

“Oh, sorry. I was just making a new friend.” You gestured to the YanCap.

YanCap grinned “Really? We are friends?”

You smiled and nodded with a chuckle.

“Woo-hoo!” He fist pumped and jumped up and down “I’ve got a human friend! I’m getting adopted!” He cheered.

He didn’t see your face fall. ‘Shit.’ You hadn’t meant it that way. But how could you say no to such a cheerful little guy. You really did like him. You sighed inwardly and moved over to the vender.

The woman with the cat-ears hat was watching you with a smile.

“Hi, um, I was curious about getting YanCap.”

“How much is his happiness worth to you?” she asked with that sly grin.

“Uh, what?”

She leaned forward “How much are you willing to pay for his happiness?”

You felt fear run up your back. ‘Great. I’m being intimidated by the least intimidating vender here.’ You didn’t know much about haggling but you knew better than to be the first to name a price.

“What does it take to make him happy?” you answered, hoping your voice wasn’t shaky.

“Well, YanCaps aren’t the most needy Bittys but they do require love and attention…and stickers. He needs raw meat at least twice a week. They get cold easily so you need extra clothes or blankets for him.”

The raw meat through you off but the rest of the list was fine. “I can do that. My work is pretty flexible and he could probably ride with me.”

She gave you an honest smile then named her price. You stiffened. That was higher than you were willing to go. You haggled for a bit and managed to get her to take twenty-five percent off.

You were going to see if you get the price a little lower but your friend distracted you. Your dazed friend had wondered over and was flipping through the art filled photo albums. You glanced at the page, it had three drawn pictures of the Bittys fucking each other. You felt your cheeks burn with a blush. In the embarrassment you took her offer and gave her the money.

She took the money and counted it before you. When she was satisfied she reached beneath the table and handed you a gift bag. You looked inside. It seemed to be a starter-kit of sorts. It had two small pillows, a Bitty sized blanket and a fuzzy teddybear. She held out a few papers to you. You started to refuse, assuming it was Bitty porn but she forced it into your hand. It was a drawn paper about YanCap, a sheet of stickers and a certificate of ownership.

“Yay!” Something jumped onto your stomach and clung to your shirt. You looked to see YanCap.

“Hey there bud.” You cupped your hand underneath him, incase he fell. He seemed a lot taller outside of his crate. Maybe, seven inches tall if you had to guess. He grinned up at you with stars in his eyes.

“Oh, one last thing.”

You looked up at the vender. She held out a business card.

“I’m Ammazolie. Contact me if you have any questions.”

You took the card. “I will, thanks.” You smiled.

You scooped up YanCap. He settled onto your hand.

“Hug!” He laughed, holding his arms out in a ‘give me’ gesture.

You grinned, putting the bag and papers on the table to free your other hand. You held him up to your neck and rubbed his back with your free hand. He gave your neck a hug, trying to hug as much as he could. You felt something touch your cheek “Mwah!”

You chuckled, at his kiss then you kissed the top of his sticker covered skull. To your amusement he blushed blue and orange.

Ammazolie spoke up “That reminds me, one more last thing, you might want to get him Bitty toys from Bad Dragon, to help with his heat.” She pointed to another vender. You looked. He was indeed a mean looking dragon monster.

“Okay. Thanks, Ammazolie.”

You placed the papers and business card in the gift bag before carrying the bag and Bitty to the grumpy dragon vendor. He had some hand cuffs and whips hanging from racks and several display cases around but you couldn’t see what they held until you were right at his table. They were all sex toys. Dildos, ona holes, strap-on, you name it he had it. Your blush grew.

Suddenly you realized Ammazolie said ‘heat’, like, animal-breeding heat. You wanted to face-palm. You looked at YanCap. He was blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact. Your dazed friend had appeared at your side. She was holding a well-endowed strap on. God, you felt like you didn’t have any more blood to blush with.

You quickly found the Bitty sex toys. You scanned over them. YanCap was still blushing and looking away. You picked a medium sized dildo and an ona hole. You didn’t know what YanCap was into but he didn’t seem like he wanted to talk about it in public. You paid for the toys and ditched the dazed girl to find the rest of your group.

You and YanCap poked around the market for a while but you didn’t see the rest of your group. You told the Bitty, you’d be heading home. He nearly vibrated with excitement. Outside you quickly found your motorcycle. You put the Bitty on the fuel tank so you could unlock the compartment beneath the seat. You took out your helmet and folded the gift bag so it would fit.

You pondered the idea of putting the Bitty in the compartment too. It was the safest place on the motorcycle for the little guy. But the thought of putting him in a cramped, dark place right next to the motor seem awfully mean.

“Hey, buddy.” He turned to listen “Would you be okay with riding in my jacket?”

He cheered “Yes! I can hug you all the way home!”

You laughed at his enthusiasm as you closed the compartment and took your seat.

“Okay, how do you want to do this?” you held your jacket open.

He leaped forward and hugged your stomach “I’m ready!” He shouted with determination.

You chuckled “Okay but I have to zip-up my jacket.” You carefully zipped the jacket, careful not to catch him in it. The jacket wasn’t skin tight but it wasn’t very loose. “Are you still okay?”

You heard a muffled “Yah.” As he hugged you tighter.

“Okay. I’m going to start the bike. It’s gonna be loud but we will be home soon. Ten minutes tops.”

“Kay.”

You grinned and turned the key in the motorcycle. You slowly rolled out of the desiccated parking lot. The Bitty stayed still so you gained speed and took the quickest route home. As soon as you pulled into the parking garage you freed the Bitty and pulled your helmet off.

You anticipated that he would be hyperventilating because of the loud motor and movement. His hands were gripping your top tightly and his face was smooshed into your tummy.

“Shi-, you okay?” You pulled the Bitty back a little so you could see his face.

He was grinning ear to ear with a light blue and orange blush “That. Was. Awesome!” He cheered and returned to hugging you, nuzzling your stomach.

You giggled “Good. I was worried you’d scared.”

“No way! It was like this one movie I saw where these people where using a motorcycle to get away from bad guys and they wound-up driving through a bunch of running cows with big horns.”

You smile and nod as you maneuver him forward on the bike so you can get up and switch the helmet for the bag under your seat. YanCap is still recalling the movie.

“Do you think we could drive on rooftops with your motorcycle?” He has stars in his eye.

“Nooo, that is something that we are not going to try out.” He seems a little crestfallen

“What if we fell?”

His eyes go wide “Oh, hmm” you can see the gears turning “I’d get big to protect you!”

You chuckle “Isn’t it my job to protect you?” You have the bag in one hand and put the other out for him to step-on.

He steps onto your hand and quickly climbs to your shoulder. “Well, I am your Bitty but you are my human.” He hugs your head as you walk to the elevator door.

“How about we look out for each other?” You press the elevator call button.

“Okay!” you can hear the smile in his voice.

It takes a few moments to get to your floor. You dig in your pocket for the keys then open the apartment door.

“Welcome home.” You say softly.

Your apartment isn’t much. Most of the money you make goes into rent. Seeing as this is a pretty nice neighborhood and the place has decent security, the rent is high. You mentally sigh. Wondering why you brought a Bitty home when you don’t have a whole lot of money. You wouldn’t go broke but you would need to set-up a budget.

“Wow.” You glance at YanCap. His face is full of childish awe.

You do a double-take of your apartment. Looking for something that would make him so excited. Everything is normal and moderately bland, like normal. “Um, want down, so you can check things out?” you offer.

He squeaks and franticly nods his sticker-covered head. You scoop him into the palm of your hand and move him to the floor. He hops out of your hand a few inches from the floor and runs off to explore. You smile and take your bag to the kitchenette.

You pull out the papers and place them on the counter. ‘Okay, what stuff does he need?’ you look at the drawn biography about YanCap’s. ‘Stickers. Meat…Raw Meat. Blankets or warm clothes. TV. Toys - preferably fluffy.’

There was the jingle of chimes as your cellphone vibrated, it was work. You opened to see the text. Damn, you really wanted to settle-in with YanCap but this job was so easy. Plus, you could use the cash.

“Hey, YanCap.” You called as you stepped into the livingroom.

He was climbing the coffee table. It looked like he was after the remote. “Yah?”

“I just got a message from work. I need to make a quick trip. Would you want to stay here or go with me?”

He bounded over to you and hugged your leg “I wanna go with you!”

You grinned “Okay. We’re taking the motorcycle again. Is that okay with you?” you wanted to give him a chance to ditch the trip if he was uncomfortable

“Yes!” He had stars in his mismatched eyes. You chuckled, determining that he wasn’t the least bit scared of the bike.

You picked him up. Texted work that you’d take the job, grabbed your keys and were out the door. YanCap attached himself to your tummy once you were situated on your bike. You zipped him in and the two of you zoomed out of the parking garage.

You let him out when you arrived at your destination “What is your job?” He asked.

“I’m a Go-For of sorts. I fairy anything. If people need something sent quick and they can’t do it themselves they call my boss who texts me or someone else.”

You put him on your shoulder and walked toward a large glass skyscraper “You have to drop everything and go?” you could hear a little pout in his voice.

“No, I choose what I jobs I take. I have to take thirty jobs a week to keep my job as a Go-For but the more jobs I take the more money I get.”

You came up to the front desk. “A package from Mr.Walsh.” you told the man behind the desk. He nodded and gave you the manila envelope. You returned to your bike and stored the envelope under the seat.

“Hey, I know this is weird, but I was thinking you could try riding on my chest.” You winced without looking at him “If you stand in my bra you’ll be able to see out of the jacket. I feel weird zipping you against me.” You glance down at him.

The stars are back. He leaps for your chest and tries scrambling into your shirt. You laugh and take ahold of his midsection. You lower him, feet-first into your shirt and loosen your grip on him. He holds onto your hand as he gets his footing. In moments, a proud YanCap is peaking out at the world from your jacket.

“Just holler if you get scared, okay?”

“Kay!”

You put your helmet on and hit the road. Traffic isn’t horrible. A few cars get a little too close for comfort but the trip is generally uneventful. You arrive at your destination in no more than twenty minutes.

Trading your helmet for the envelope, you question YanCap “Still doin’ good?”

“Yes!”

You crane your neck to peer at his happy face “Want out? You can ride on my shoulder.”

“No! I like it here.” You glance at him “It’s warm and comfy.”

“Ahh, okay.” You poke at his stomach through the jacket “Your just using me for my body heat, aren’t ya?” you tease.

“I can’t help your comfy.” He pouts.

You enter the building and go to the elevator. When the doors close you speak “This package is supposed to go directly to this office area.” You hold the envelope up and tap the address. “It isn’t addressed to a person just a business so I just need a signature and we are free”

“Hmm, it’s kinda like you’re a spy.”

You chuckle at the thought. The elevator doors open and you find a receptionist’s desk around the corner. The business name on the desk matches the name on the envelope so you take a picture of the information on the envelope. Transfer the picture to your company’s app. It pulls up the picture once again.

You hold your cell phone out to the receptionist “If this picture and this package match could you please swipe the screen and sign?”

She takes the phone, swipes, signs and hands it back.

“Thank you.” You give her the envelope and return to the elevator.

“And that’s it.” you tell the Bitty.

“That’s cool.”

You smile then wince at the pain in your cheeks. “You’re killing me kid.” You tease while rubbing your cheeks.

“What?” his voice is mildly worried.

“You’re making me smile and laugh more than normal, it hurts.” You poke his stomach.

“Hmm, I’m sorry that you don’t normally smile this much.”

You smile at his response as you ride the elevator down.

“Here. This makes me feel better.”

You turn your head to look at him and he presses something to your cheek “…was that a sticker?”

“Yes! They always help me.” He sounds confident.

You laugh “If I could turn my head the right way, I’d kiss you right now.”

He immediately leans outside of the jacket so his face is in kissing range. You giggle and kiss his forehead. His face seems a little more colored as he slips back into the jacket.

You return to your bike and relax for a moment. “We’ve got two options. We can go home now because it’s getting dark or we can go to the store and get some things for you.” You tilt your head to see him “Which do you choose? We can always go to the store tomorrow.”

“I wanna ride more… so can we go shopping?” he hesitates as if you’re going to take back the offer.

“The store it is.” You answer simply.

In an hour, you have more than you meant to get. There is steak, jelly beans, skittles, chocolates, two medium sized candy jars, a few sheets of stickers and a small, fuzzy toy sheep. You’ve made a mental note to order stickers online and to drop by a hobby store small pillows and blankets.

You entered the apartment with a yawn. “Is it okay if we just head to bed, babe?”

“Mhmm.” The Bitty sleepily replied. You could feel him cuddling into your sternum.

You set the bags on the kitchen table and head to bed. You place him on your bed and watch him look around your room. “Oh, uh,” you rub your eyes sleepily “I thought you could sleep on my spare pillow tonight? If you want? We can get your own bed tomorrow.”

“Noo,” he pouts “I wanna sleep here.” he flops onto his back “It’s so comfy.”

“Okay. You can sleep here.” you start taking off your shoes and socks. You drape your jacket on a chair and begin to pull your shirt up before relaxing the Bitty it right there.

You glance at him. He has moved to a pillow and is snuggled in to the covers. He seems half asleep, his eyes are closed and he has a small grin on his face.

‘Aww, too cute.’ You mentally gush ‘Why am I even worried about him seeing me? He’s a skeleton. I must seem pretty freaky with all this flesh. Plus I’m a giant compaired to him. Everything about me probably is gross-weird to him.’ You turn your back to him and quickly strip before throwing your PJ’s on.

You flip the bedroom light off and slip into bed. You lay next to him. You’re sleepy but your mind continues to think about the day you’ve had.

You whisper “Hey, buddy are you awake?”

“Yah.” His eyes glow softly in the darkness, one orange the other blue.

“Do you want to be called something besides “YanCap”? Isn’t “YanCap” more of a name for your group or species?” you cringe ‘did that sound rude?’ you question yourself “I mean calling me “”girl” or “human” is technically correct but it’s not really my name.” you try to explain.

“Huh,” he pauses “I never really thought about it. Do you have a name you want to call me?”

“Not really. I wanted you to choose.”

“I want you to like it.”

“I’ll like whatever you choose.”

“Hmm, you list names and I’ll pick?” he offers.

“Okay.” You think for a moment “How about Yanny? Or YanYan?”

“Nah. The YanPap’s at Ammazoli’s were named YanYan.”

“How about Cap or Cappy?”

His eyes brighten “I like those.”

“Okay.” You put a hand over his shoulder “I hereby dub thee, Cappy.” You give him a light squeeze then lean forward and kiss his forehead.

You continue “Have sweet dreams, Cappy.” You remove your hand and get comfortable again.

Your mind still is processing the day but it is less frantic. In time, the gears in your mind slow and you relax.

Your eyes pop open and you jump out of bed “I forgot the steak in the bag.” You explain as you zip out of the room.


	2. Heat Struck

You lay on the couch, shopping on your cell phone, while Cappy sat on your stomach watching the TV. You were scrolling though Bitty accessories.

“Hey Cappy, I think I’m going to get you a Bitty Cycle Cab.” You look at him over your phone.

“Why?” he seems on the verge of pouting “Why can’t I keep riding in your jacket?”

“I don’t want you to get hurt if I have an accident. The jacket isn’t going to help much if a giant lands on you.” You point at yourself.

He pouts and crosses his arms “If I get dusted I wanna die in your bosom!” he proclaims.

Your fit of laughter shakes the Bitty as hit clings to you defiantly.

“You may be small but you have the same thoughts as any guy. Boobs before life.”

He points at you “Your boobs. No one else’s.”

You nod toward him “and there is the Bitty side. A level of loyalty that no human man has.”

Cappy looks at you curiously.

“No man I’ve been with has fully put me before all other women.”

The sticker covered Bitty frowns and looks back to the TV “They weren’t the right ones. They were idiots. The right person would be dedicated and only have eyes for you.”

You think ‘Well that got deep.’ You watch him for a moment. He is purposefully watching the TV.

“Anyway. I’m getting the Bitty Cab for you.”

He huffs and looks at you “I won’t use it.”

You cock an eyebrow and smile “Then you won’t get any TV and no riding with me unless you’re in the Cab.”

He gaps at you, his eyes shining with tears “You wouldn’t.”

“I would and I will.”

“You’re mean!”

“I know.”

He doesn’t respond for a moment. So you begin to reach for the remote. “Okay! I’ll do it. I’ll ride in it.” he gives in.

“Thank you.” You hum as you order the Bitty Cycle Cab.

He grumbles and watches the TV.

You sigh and reach into your pocket. You pull out a small sheet of stickers, remove a star and press it onto the shoulder of his sweatshirt.

He practically vibrates with joy.

* * *

 

It has been a week since you received the Bitty Cycle Cab. It has been securely screwed into the chassis of your motorcycle. It looks like a clear bubble or egg. The round shape helps with wind turbulence even if either side of the Cab is open. The missing sides allow room for Bitties to enter and exit the safety bubble. Inside is a Bitty sized car seat and seatbelt. It really comforts you, knowing that if you crash at least he won’t be ejected into the air.

In the past few days Cappy has been acting strange. He’s been extremely clingy and has started hoarding all the pillows in the apartment. If it is fluffy and he can move it, it is probably part of the pillow nest he had made on his side of your bed. At first it was funny, then it was annoying and now it just made you worry.

Currently, you were driving home. Due to traffic, you guessed it would take a half hour to get to the apartment. Cappy was in the Bitty Cycle Cab hugging a pillow to himself. You couldn’t watch him much but it seemed like he was always shifting about.

You kept glancing down while driving, worried about the Bitty. Your blood froze when you saw him slip out of the Cab while you drove on the freeway. You wanted to smack him back into the Cab but any sudden shift could make him loose his grip. Plus he was still holding that damn pillow, making it more difficult to move on the bike.

You were constantly looking down, looking at the road and checking your balance. ‘What the hell is he doing!’ you scream internally.

Cappy make his way to your crotch. For a second you thought he was going to crawl into the jacket. Nope. No. He plants his face in the fabric of your jeans, still hugging the pillow to himself.

You quickly glance around. No potholes ahead, no cars that are too close, no curves in the road. You look down to see what the hell he’s doing. His face his buried in the crotch of your pants as he clings to the pillow. His hips are moving. ‘He’s humping the pillow?...’ you deadpan ‘He is trying to get himself off. He’s trying to cum while smelling my pussy.’

You take the next off ramp. It’s nowhere near your exit but you are able to stop for a second, grab the horny Bitty and shove him into your jacket. Hopefully he’ll stay. You get back on the freeway and go home, trying to ignore the shifting in your jacket.

You throw open the door and pull the Bitty out of your jacket. You hadn’t taken him out in the elevator because you didn’t know how he’d act in public. Hell, he’d just risked his life to sniff your crotch on the freeway.

“What the hell!” you growl at the blushing Bitty in your hand.

He hides his face in his pillow.

“What was that?”

He still hides in the pillow.

You pull the pillow out of his grasp, to Cappy’s dismay.

“I need that!” he puts his hands out for the pillow.

“You need to tell me why you left your Cab when we were on the freeway.”

“Please,” he’s getting teary-eyed “I need it back.” His hands grasp for the pillow that is far out of his reach.

“Why?” you look at the pillow. There is something on it. A liquid? A stain?

“I don’t know. I just need it.” Cappy returns.

You look at the pillow closer. The stain is a mix of orange and blue. You look at Cappy. Suddenly, his hands are over his groin as he blushes orange and blue. You know Bitty’s and monsters do not urinate. Beings made purely of magic don’t function like humans. But they do have cycles of heat.

You pause a moment to absorb the thought before gently asking “Are you in heat?” all of the anger is out of your voice.

Cappy shrinks back and nods slightly without making eye contact.

Suddenly his weird behavior makes more sense “Cappy, Honey, you should have said something.” You bring the Bitty to your cheek, and hug him between your cheek and shoulder.

“You aren’t mad?” he asks softly.

“No. Not at all.” You look at him “It’s a natural thing.” You shrug and blush, feeling weird about having part of “the talk” with Cappy.

He relaxes then puts his hands out for the pillow. “Please?”

“Fine.” you hand it to him “But, you are hanging out here until you calm down a bit.” You take him to your bedroom and place him in his pillow nest.

“And you know these are yours, right?” you pull out the drawer of your nightstand and get the Bitty-sized dildo and ona hole out for him. After a moment, you pull out your bottle of lube and place it with the dildo and ona in his pillow nest.

You step back and look around awkwardly. “Um, just de-stress a little and we can hangout on the couch.” You look at him “Is that good with you?”

Cappy is blushing again, he nods.

“Okay. I’ll see ya…when you’re done.” You awkwardly step out of your room and close the door most of the way. He’ll have privacy but he won’t be locked-in.

You make a bee-line for the couch and start researching Bitty heat cycles. You think about contacting Ammazoli but that sounds like a weird conversation. You learn that almost all Bitty’s go through some form of heat. If the Bitty has a close relationship with their owner it is highly encouraged the owner participate and help get the Bitty through the heat more quickly and lessen the emotional and physical toll on the Bitty.

You felt conflicted. Bitty’s are sold as pets. One does not have sex with a pet. But could you really call them pet’s? Bitty’s have personalities and logic; they are sentient. But you kind of thought of Cappy as a son/friend. He was so innocent. Until he threw caution to the wind to smell your crotch. He had to be at least a teen if not an adult. Wasn’t having sex with him kind of using him?

Your mind raced. Finally you came to a decision. You’d help him through this heat and talk about your relationship afterwards. He needed your help. You were helping a sick friend. ‘Kinda like _sucking_ the poison from a snake bite.’ The immature side of yourself spoke.

You steeled yourself and made your way for your bedroom. Despite what happened earlier, you were surprised at the sight of Cappy. He was naked on his knees, bent over a small pillow he was humping. While his face planted in a pair of your underwear. He didn’t notice you enter or move closer to him. He was moaning and trembling as he thrusted into the pillow. Your name, he suddenly moaned your name with such longing. You blushed and looked away. Shit, you were getting wet.

“C-Cap.” Great, and now your voice is cracking like a teen’s.

His head whips-up. You’ve never seen him blush this hard.

You clear your throat “Do you want me to help?”

“Yes!” jumped to his feet and moved toward you, arms outstretched. He stumbled on one of the many pillows around him. On instinct, you scooped him up in your palm to keep him from falling. As soon as he got situated, he stared at you. Waiting.

You glanced down and saw his bottom half. You had bathed him before, he was all skeleton, all bone. Now from his lowest ribs to his knees there was flesh, of sorts. It looked almost gel-like and was rather colorful. It seemed to have every color in the rainbow. The bright colors moved lazily like clouds in the sky.

Cappy spoke “It’s my magic. I can form body parts when I need them.”

You had noticed is multi-colored throbbing cock. You brought the Bitty closer to your face. “When you need them?” you repeat slowly. Letting your warm breath wash over his member.

You couldn’t help but chuckle, when Cappy trembled and whined as his cock throbbed at your slight stimulation. He looked at you pleadingly and drops of pre-cum appeared on his tip. You couldn’t back-out now.

You slowly brought your face to his crotch, watching him for any directions. You slowly gave the member an experimental lick. Cappy gasped and bit his lower lip. You lick your lips and suck on him.

“Ahh!” he moan and gripped your hand as his hips bucked slightly.

Heat, a sweet, hot liquid burst into your mouth. You kept sucking, helping him ride threw his orgasm. When he relaxed in your hand you pulled away. You had swallowed a few spoonfuls of his cum, an impressive amount for a small body. The taste, you couldn’t quite place it. It was like candy, a tangy, sweet candy. Skittles! He tasted like Skittles. You held back a laugh, not wanting to insult Cappy.

The Bitty was looking at you with a dazed expression, his cheeks flushed in his multi-colored blush.

“Uh,” you broke the silence “Any better?” you look down at his member. It was still hard and throbbing.

“Yes, but I need more.” He straighten up.

You give him a small grin before resuming where you left off. Licking and sucking his cock, watching him tremble with each action.

‘Heat has gotta suck if you get this hot and bothered so quick.’ You think to yourself.

Soon Cappy is pushing off of your hand as you suck, trying to thrust into your mouth. He’s biting back moans and trembling.

‘He’s close.’

You start humming as you suck and lick. Hoping the vibrations feel good. Evidentially, you’re correct. He pants and moans your name through gritted teeth before your mouth is filled with another shot of candy. You take every drop and swirl it in your mouth.

Cappy looks at you with pleading eyes “Please, one more.”

You swallow his cum “Okay, but this time you’re doin the work.”

He looks at you questioningly as you put him on the bed. You slip off the bed onto your knees. You cross your arms on the bed and rest your chin there, now you are eyelevel with the Bitty.

“I want you to fuck my mouth.” You wink and stick out your tongue.

Now he seems to realize your lips are at the same height as his hips. He steps forward and looks around, unsure of the next move. You lick your lips, encouragingly. You pucker your lips for a kiss as he presses his cock into your mouth. The warmth and friction makes him moan.

He slowly begins to pump in and out. You suck and lick the member as it enters and leaves your mouth. Cappy puts his hands on your cheeks for stability as he thrusts faster. You hum and moan in approval, tasting tangy pre-cum because of the vibrations. He moves a hand to the bridge of your nose as he goes even faster. He’s starting to sweat and tremble. Making soft moans in the back of his throat. You watch his face as he edges closer to release.

His blush is getting darker. His eyes are unfocused as he wears a mixed expression of determination, lust and love. His moans grow louder and his thrusts are erratic. His expression is tightening as his eyes start to roll-back. With a strangled moan of your name he comes, pressing his hips into your lips and clinging to the bridge of your nose. You swallow with every spurt, letting the suction of swallowing work his member through the climax. After a few long moments, he steps back and falls back onto the bed, with an expression of pleased-exhaustion.

You watch him for a moment “You good?”

He grins and nods.

“Good.” You move forward and kiss his stomach. “I’m gonna shower.”

You get up and make a bee-line for the bathroom. You have a heat of your own growing between your legs.


End file.
